Jabba's death
Jabba saw Leia jump over his massive, undulating tail, landing behind his bulk as he missed her with his flabby arm and greedy, grasping fingers. He felt her moving behind him, one of her hands planted in his scaly hide, but he couldn’t turn his unwieldy body far enough to see what she was doing. Leia's chain was resting by a pillow behind Jabba’s right arm, so Leia grabbed it and threw it over Jabba’s huge head, the Hutt's eyes widening as they saw the chain fly before them. Right as the leash settled around the loose, fleshy folds of his neck, Jabba tried to grab the chain and did just manage to get his left hand under it as his head instinctively jerked back trying to give himself some breathing room. It was then that Leia started her assault. She leaned back, pulling hard on the chain, as Jabba’s right arm swung over near her, trying to grab her, given momentum by the force of her pull. Retching, Jabba immediately jerked to the right, pulling Leia towards him with the chain. Leia didn’t expect this, but made use of the momentum to pull back hard, forcing Jabba’s tongue, which was hanging from the left side of his mouth to flail around in pain as the besieged Hutt tried to now hit Leia with his right arm, but only managed to caress her beautiful breasts with the scaly back of his hand in the attempt. After his failed try at grabbing Leia, Jabba now knew he had to try to get the chain off him, so he leaned back, searching for more breathing room, and grabbing at the chain with both hands. His fat, sausage-like fingers scrambled and pawed at the chain but failed to move it. All he managed to do was bruise his left hand from the pressure of the chain on top of it. The gangster slug's oily tongue was now flopping from side to side as he gasped and gurgled, the meaty muscle spraying scum-filled saliva mixed with the wine he had recently drunk onto Leia, along with all the mucus that ran from his nostrils into his mouth, and the oily sweat that poured off of him. Leia was so disgusted from Jabba’s failed attempts to preserve his wretched life that she pulled harder on the chain, jerking Jabba’s head back even more as his right hand pawed at the chain again to try to get under it, but Leia refused to let Jabba succeed, as she moved her left hand further up on the chain, and pressed closer to the thrashing slug, digging her left foot into Jabba’s back and hauling back on the leash as the stricken Hutt let out a tortured scream, his tongue and tail spasming in smothering pain. This gave Leia the chance to assert her leverage once more and pull back as hard as she could, while Jabba was beleaguered and off guard. As the princess yanked his head painfully backward again, the Hutt's left hand finally slid out from under the chain, while his right hand pawed at the the small metal links in vain. It was then that Jabba began to give up and submit to Leia's breath-taking onslaught. He was already pathetically out of energy from the battle and his mind reeled as he realized that this was to be his dismal, disgraceful end, to be strangled, slain by a slave girl. His huge bulk reared back, unable to resist Leia's strong pull now, his right hand already limp, and his eyes started to glaze over, lose their fiery glow, and close halfway. His oiled tongue protruded out of his mouth and hung horizontally out of the right side of his maw as he gurgled in horrible agony, saliva and vomit seeping up the left side of his maw. His left hand pawing at the make-shift garotte grew tired, and slid down his slimy body and slapped limply again his belly, which was caked with the drool, wine, and vomit that poured out of his disgusting mouth. Leia knew Jabba had given up and smiled, licking her lips, feeling her victory near, but her excitement blinded her as another pull wasn’t nearly enough strength to finish the mighty Hutt off, as Jabba let out a gurgling gasp for air as his tail flapped up and down on the dais splashing sweat and slime onto Leia as it rose higher, becoming erect as side effect of the strangulation. But it was at a point that Leia didn’t care and just wanted to kill Jabba, see him finally let out his last, slimy breath. So she gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and pulled as hard as she could on the chain, groaning and grunting to give her more strength. You could hear Jabba’s last cry for help as he yelped pitifully from the sheer brute force that closed off his windpipe. The pressure of the chian was so strong from Leia's Force-strengthened pull that Jabba’s tongue and epiglottis imploded. Blood, pieces of organs, and mucus erupting from his cavernous maw as he slumped forward, deadweight, his throat completely crushed by the chain, blood seeping from his flaccid neck where the small metal links had sliced into his slimy skin. The beaten Hutt's scum-coated tongue had protruded so far from the implosion in his gullet that it was now dangling past his chin, oozing saliva and blood. Slime, drool, and mucus gushed from the corners of his gaping mouth, as Jabba emitted the loudest and longest of death rattles, which leading to one final ear-piercing forced exhale, a fetid breath escaping is entire maw, as his dark, lifeless eyes closed slowly while he unwillingly let out this final, foul breath, unable to continue respiring. His tightened muscles spasming as his huge bulk sank into death. His fat, oily tongue quivered a few times, the great slug-like body feverishly shaking as the last bits of life finished firing through the Hutt's muscles, especially those of his tail, which weakly twitched a few more times and then finally lay still, the huge dank bulk finally accepting mortality. The Great Jabba the Hutt was dead, with Leia still standing upon him, gloating over his abject carcass as she gave the leash a few more pulls, yanking his lifeless head back and forth as she pleased, to assure he couldn't breathe. Hopping down, she kicked his motionless tail, continuing to rejoice over his demise and admiring her violent deed, as she crept close his his face and gazed into his sightless eyes, admiring the lax and defeated expression on his usually arrogant face, evidence of how she had wracked and tortured him in squeezing the foul breath from him. Leia wished Jabba could see himself now, absolutely disgusting. His entire torso completely caked with scum and drool, not to mention everything else. His maw wide open, tongue protruding down his body, while his mouth leaked blood and mucus like a fountain. The utter stench of Jabba now was a million times worse than leia had ever experienced, it smelled like Jabba had thrown up his entire insides, then bathed in it. It almost made leia want to vomit.